


Areas of Expertise

by were_lemur



Series: Heather Has Two Daddies (and her half-brother is an eight-legged horse) [7]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're all well outside of them.  Except for one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Areas of Expertise

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 223

Bruce stared down at the shrieking green baby in his arms, while Thor watched wide-eyed and Natasha and Tony stared helplessly at each other.

"Maybe take her for a ride?" Tony suggested.

"I've seen the way you drive," Natasha said. "Do you _want_ to upset her?"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Let me," Steve said, and Bruce was glad to surrender her to someone who seemed to know what he was doing. Steve put her up to his shoulder and began to jiggle her.

Slowly, she stopped crying. She snuggled against Steve, and shrank back to her normal size.


End file.
